


Crack Open

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's body arches between them. For tonight, at least, Padme and Obi-Wan will replace his pain with their lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack Open

**Author's Note:**

> Set before _Revenge Of The Sith_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "multiple penetration", for[Polyshipping Day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/), and for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=7754#cmt7754) "Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padme, Anakin in the middle whilst Padme (wearing a strap-on) and Obi-Wan thoroughly fuck him".

Padme’s hair is pinned up loosely just above her neck, but she can feel tendrils escaping their hold and clinging uncomfortably to her skin. She’s flushed, heat building in her chest and between her legs, the muscles in her lower back beginning to burn, but that just makes her move with even more determination.

She may not have a Jedi’s strength, but that doesn’t mean she’ll be outdone.

Her hand presses down on Anakin’s back. His skin is damp with sweat, glistening golden tones beneath her palm. Padme watches the arch of his body, the shift of his shoulders as he rocks between her and Obi-Wan, his every moan muffled.

He’s so _beautiful_ like this. Caught between them, lost in his own pleasure, the war forgotten in these long and blissful moments. Padme’s hips snap forward, the shaft of her strap-on breaching him further, and he jerks back from Obi-Wan just long enough to groan noisy and sweet for her.

Padme throbs between her legs, swollen and _aching_ for him. She wants to push Anakin down, fuck herself on him, ride him until he’s gasping and clinging to her waist. She wants to be opened by him, filled, taken, and just the thought of it has her cunt clenching for the memory of how good he feels inside of her.

That isn’t what this night is about, though. Tonight is about Anakin, about loving him, overwhelming him with their lust and affection, until all thought is forgotten beyond their touch. 

He _needs_ them.

Obi-Wan smirks at her, always a little playful, a little challenging. She returns the expression, angles her hips on the next thrust to make Anakin _wail_ , her fingernails digging into his ass. Obi-Wan’s hand pulls at Anakin’s hair, tilting his head so Obi-Wan can push the length of his cock back between Anakin’s waiting lips. He keeps his gaze fixed firmly on Padme’s face as he does, and she feels her inner thighs grow wet with pleasure.

Her body begins to move faster, hips rocking fiercely, legs aching a little with it in a way that only makes her feel more _alive_. Anakin groans between them, powerless with desire, his sounds bitten off each time Obi-Wan fucks deeper into his mouth. She can tell when Anakin’s throat opens to Obi-Wan’s cock by the way Obi-Wan’s eyelids flutter, lips falling open so she can see a flash of pink tongue.

She’ll use that mouth when they’re done. These sessions are intended to leave Anakin boneless, overwhelmed and drunk on his own orgasm, but he’ll curl up against her and make the loveliest noises while Padme twists her fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, grinding his face down against her cunt. And in the morning, when the rising sun’s rays begin to warm the room, Anakin will work her open slowly with his fingers and lips whilst Obi-Wan watches with hungry eyes.

But that’s for later, and right now her focus is on _Anakin_. She forces herself to slow down, even though her instinct is to fuck him as hard as she can. He whines, a shaky and needy noise, as Obi-Wan mimics her - she may not be able to communicate with him using the Force the way that Anakin can, but she and Obi-Wan have developed their own unspoken language through the years.

They both ease to a stop together, and she can see the tension rippling through Obi-Wan’s shoulders, fighting to keep himself still. Anakin is whimpering steadily, growing louder and louder, but they hold him like that, Padme’s hands at his hips and Obi-Wan palming the back of his neck. He shudders between them, and if Padme could see his face she knows that she would see tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, knows that she would see an expression of raw _lust_.

It almost seems cruel, the patient wait until he’s openly trembling. But wait they must, until whatever stress and pain and hurt Anakin holds inside of him cracks open, and his first sob makes her heart skip a beat for how _helpless_ it is. And that’s when they begin to move again, her and Obi-Wan, fucking him as roughly as he needs until all the noise of Anakin’s mind falls away, their hands stroking him everywhere they can reach as he cries for them.

He doesn’t make a sound when he comes, Obi-Wan’s cock buried in his throat, Padme’s strap-on pushing down against his prostate. He’s beyond it, beyond the pretty screams and whimpers, and they handle him like glass when they finally lay him down on the bed - it is the only time Anakin will allow them to treat him so gently.

Padme kisses his forehead, soothes the hair from his brow, and Obi-Wan’s arm slides under Anakin’s shoulders, hauling him close. Their bodies surround him, and slowly Anakin’s breathing eases out, a contented noise pressed into Padme’s neck when his lips brush her skin.

Obi-Wan smiles softly, his lower lip shiny where he’s dragged his tongue across it, and Padme feels a surge of _want_ between her thighs. Obi-Wan has reached his climax, coming deep within Anakin’s mouth, his cock slowly softening. But she has not, and she reminds herself that, yes, she _will_ have that mouth tonight.

But for now she concentrates on Anakin, her priority in most things, as his arms wrap around her waist, a peaceful smile on his face.


End file.
